


a gift sharp enough

by iwillstayalive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e11 Lost Souls, Hurt/Comfort, Isabelle POV, Mentions of weapons, dealing with pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: Sometimes, Isabelle feels like she’s an outsider, watching everything from the sidelines. She can’t bear this feeling, of watching the ones she loves and cares about being hurt.So she’s going to try everything in her power to ease that pain.





	a gift sharp enough

**Author's Note:**

> alright, so this has spoilers for 3x11 so be careful. 
> 
> Also, I don't usually write coda fics so I present you, quality trash from me to you. It's not beated' so any mistakes are mine!
> 
> enjoy!

 

Sometimes, Isabelle feels like she’s an outsider, watching everything from the sidelines. She can’t bear this feeling, of watching the ones she loves and cares about being hurt. So she’s going to try everything in her power to ease that pain.

 

Magnus' voice pulls her out of her thoughts and brings her back to present.

 

"Powers or no powers I need to be part of this. Look, I know Iris. I know how she thinks."

 

Alec looks back at Jace and then sighs at his nod of confirmation, knowing deep down himself Magnus is right, no matter how much he wants to protect him. He deserves to be here, powers or not. 

 

"All right." Alec concedes.

 

Magnus nods to himself. "We'll start with a sweep near her brownstone. She's lived there for over a century." With that, he and Isabelle step back to wait for Alec near the entrance, suspecting he wanted to have a private chat with Jace based on what happened last night. 

 

Everyone was hurting and coping in their own way.

 

Isabelle falls easily in tandem with Magnus, and she senses this is the perfect opportunity to give him something she was making for him since he lost his powers. She only hoped it helped.

 

“You know,” Isabelle begins, not really knowing how to voice this without sounding condescending, “I uh, have something for you.”

 

Magnus looks up, seemly surprised that someone would do something for him. “For me?”

 

“Yeah, its actually in the weapons room. Care to take a look, before we leave?”

 

“Lead the way.”

 

They step in and she approaches her desk, where she left a special weapon she prepared. 

 

“A sword?” Magnus asks, eyeing the weapon curiously as she hands it to him.

 

“Yeah, I made it for you,” Isabelle says, now feeling shy. “For protection. I figured you know how to use one, since, you know, given you’ve lived many centuries and all that. Anyways, I just wanted to do something...You can totally refuse it, of course. I just thought…” Isabelle trails of on her ramble, watching Magnus still appreciating the sword with a look she couldn’t decipher.

 

Has she screwed up, trying to help?

 

Suddenly Magnus drops the sword on the table and embraces her in a hug she instinctively returns. 

 

“Thank you,” Magnus mumbles on her shoulder and Isabelle feels warmth go through her, at this beautiful, kind and selfless man, who gave up her magic to protect and save both her brothers and their friends.

 

Trying to help on keeping him save it’s the least she can do.

 

“No need to thank me, it’s the least I could do,” she replies in a soft voice, full of emotion. 

 

She looks up at him a beat later, wincing a little, apologetically. “Just, be careful. It might not have adamas but I made it’s sharp enough.”

 

Mangus lets a soft laugh at that, which makes her think it the effort was worth it, after all.  

 

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are v appreciated.


End file.
